The Small Back
by Park hana
Summary: ketika lelah aku akan menggendong mu di punggung ku yg kecil ini... brothership Kyuteuk


**The Small Back**

**Cast :: Kyuhyun,Leeteuk**

**Genre :: Brothership Kyuteuk**

**Rate:: T**

**Jika kau lelah aku akan mengggendong mu di punggung ku yg kecil ini**

O0o0o0o0

Leeteuk tersenyum lembut menatap dongsaeng nya satu persatu, tetapi dongsaeng nya hanya bersikap biasa dengan wajah yg terkesan lelah "hyung kau masih bisa tersenyum?" tanya Donghae yg sudah menguap karena mengantuk. Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan syuting dan bersiap untuk kembali ke dorm.

Leeteuk mengelus kepala Donghae "aku harus tersenyum demi kalian, ayo buka mata kalian.. jangan tidur sambil jalan yah" perintah Leeteuk lembut dan membimbing dongsaeng-dongsaeng kesayangannya masuk kedalam mobil.

"senyum hyung manis..." celetuk Siwon membuat wajah Leeteuk merona merah "aku ngga bohong loh.." setelah itu Siwon langsung berlari kecil menyusul teman-temannya yg sudah berjalan duluan.

Tapi hanya Kyuhyun yg masih berdiri di belakang menatap lainnya yg berjalan untuk masuk kedalam mobil. Leeteuk memiringkan kepalanya bingung "Kyu, gwenchana?"

"aku lelah sekali hyung rasanya jalan ke mobil saja jarak nya terasa ribuan kilometter" keluh Kyuhyun sambil membungkuk mengelus-elus dengkul nya yg sepertinya lelah. Leeteuk mengusap punggung Kyuhyun, namja cantik itu membungkukan badannya menunjukan punggung nya yg lebar "naik kepunggung ku" perintah Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun masih diam memandangi punggung Leeteuk yg sepertinya terasa hangat "tunggu apalagi Cho Kyuhyun ayo naik kepunggung ku"

"hyung yakin?" tanya Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk mengangguk "tapi hyung kan sudah tua.. nanti encok loh" ucap Kyuhyun ceplas ceplos yg membuat Leeteuk mengerutkan kening nya. Kalau ini anime maka ada tanda siku-siku di kening Leeteuk

"Kyu~~" Leeteuk memanggil Kyuhyun dengan nada lembut namun terkesan tegas "ayo naik kepunggung ku"

Mendengar suara Leeteuk yg terdengar tegas, Kyuhyun menurut dan perlahan naik kepunggung Leeteuk. "hup!" serunya. Kyuhyun hanya menatap Leeteuk dari belakang, perlahan dia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Leeteuk sambil sesekali menghirup aroma tubuh hyung tertuanya "hyung" panggil Kyuhyun

"hmmm"

"kau sangat hangat.. aku suka" kata Kyuhyun dan lama-kelamaan mata Kyuhyun terpejam dan tertidur di bahu Leeteuk. Leeteuk menoleh dan tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun tertidur dengan damai.

"dasar maknae" ucapnya penuh sayang, Leeteuk berjalan menuju mobil yg sudah terlihat di depan mata. Setelah itu Leeteuk merebahkan Kyuhyun di kursi, Leeteuk mengambil spot di tengah-tengah antara Kyuhyun dan Donghae.

"hyung aku juga mau bersandar di bahu Teuki hyung" kata Donghae yg langsung merebahkan kepalanya di bahu Leeteuk.

"iya.. kau juga boleh. Sekarang tidur, nanti kalau sudah sampai akan ku bangun kan"

Tanpa mendengar perkataan Leeteuk sampai selesai, Donghae sudah terlelap. Mereka benar-benar lelah. Sedangkan Leeteuk masih tetap terjaga, mengawasi dongsaeng nya yg tidur. Sesekali ia memijit pelipisnya yg juga terasa pusing tidak ada senyuman manis seperti tadi dan tergantikan oleh wajah lelah. Sifat nya yg workaholic membuatnya sediikit tertetkan belakangan ini. "besok jadwal ku padat sekali.. aku tidak tahu apakah tubuh ku bisa menahannya. Tapi aku harus kerja demi semua nya" gumam nya pelan. Tak terasa mobil sudah sampai di depan halaman Dorm, Leeteuk membangunkan Donghae dan yg lain menyuruh mereka untuk masuk ke dalam Dorm.

Tinggal Kyuhyun yg belum bangun, namja itu tidur dengan sangat lelap hingga tidak sadar jika sekarang ia di gendong Leeteuk masuk kedalam Dorm.

"hyung.. biar aku saja yg menggendong nya" tawar Siwon. Leeteuk menggeleng pelan "tidak usah "katanya "kau gendong Donghae saja, anak itu masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar"

"baiklah... hmmm hyung sayang sekali sama si maknae"

"aku memang menyayanginya dan kalian semua, tetapi karena dia maknae jadi masih perlu perhatian lebih dari ku"

Siwon mengangguk mengerti. Namja itu berjalan merangkul pundak Donghae tetapi namja ikan itu menepisnya dan malah memilih bergelayut menopang tubuhnya di tubuh Eunhyuk "Hae! Berat tahu!" omel Eunhyuk tapi tidak di hiraukan oleh Donghae.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

Leeteuk meninggalkan pesan di situs sosial nya, pesan tentang dirinya yg workaholic. Sifat nya yg seprti tiu membuatnya depresi dan juga stress, bagaimana tidak? Di beri liibur salah tapi tidak di beri libur juga salah, karena dia merasa kesepian. Ckckckc Leeteuk memang perlu mengatasi sifatnya yg work a holic.

"hyung " panggil Kyuhyun menghampiri Leeteuk yg masih duduk dengan wajah menunduk "kau lelah?"

"tidak" jawab Leeteuk singkat. Leeteuk memang merasa lelah tapi ia tidak mau menunjukan rasa lelah nya pada dongsaeng nya. Leeteuk memaksakan senyum "aku tidak apa-apa.. kalian pulang lah, aku masih ada syuting WGM setelah ini"

Kyuhyun mengangguk menurut meski ada rasa khawatir di hatinya,'apa tidak apa-apa' batinnya

"Kyu? sampai kapan berdiri mematung menatap ku seperti itu"

Kyuhyun terkejut dengan teguran Leeteuk "kapan hyung pulang"

"aku tidak tahu pastinya, nanti aku akan menyuruh Sungmin memasakan mu makanan kalau lapar"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Rasanya ia ingin sekali meringan kan beban hyung nya mesti sedikit. Selama ini Leeteuk yg menyemangatinya, merawatnya serta menjaganya setidaknya Kyuhyun ingin membalas perlakuan Leeteuk padanya. "wajah mu pucat loh hyung" Kyuhyun menggantung kalimatnya "atau memang karena kau sudah berumur 30" ledeknya untuk membuat Leeteuk tertawa. Dan berhasil!

"kau tidak bosan meledek ku dnegan sebutan 'tua'.."leeteuk berdiri dan menepuk pundak Kyuhyun "kau dan yg lain sudah menyelesaikan jadwal jadi pulang lah.. oke!"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah dan membiarkan Leeteuk pergi dari hadapannya. "kelihatan sekali kalau kau itu lelah dan sakit.. hyung. kenapa selalu seperti itu" gumam nya pelan.

0o0o0o0o0

Kyuhyun mengeratkan syal yg di pakainya sambil sesekali melirik jam tangan "sudah lewat jam 12 malam" gumam nya "kenapa belum sampai dorm?"

Kyuhyun berjalan mondar mandir di depan halaman gedung Dorm mereka, menunggu Leeteuk yg belum juga pulang.

.

Setelah memastikan mobilnya terkunci, Leeteuk berjalan menuju dorm tetapi langkahnya terhenti ketika kepalanya terasa pusing dan berat. "tinggal sedikit lagi Park Jungsoo bertahanlah" gumam nya menyemangati diri nya sendiri, Leeteuk mencoba berjalan sedikit demi sedikit. Tetapi tetap saja, tubuhnya sudah terlalu lelah dan perlu istirahat "a..ku mengantuk" bisiknya pelan "dongsaengdeul.." gumam nya dan akhirnya Leeteuk kehilangan keseimbangan

Hup!

Leeteuk mencoba membuka matanya, mencari tahu siapa yg menahan tubuhnya hingga tidak tersentuh tanah.

"untung ada aku hyung"

"Kyu hyun..." ucapnya parau. Leeteuk benar-benar butuh istirahat. Leeteuk mencoba berdiri sendiri. "aku tidak- apa-apa"

Tetapi baru saja berjalan selangkah tubuh Leeteuk amburk lagi, untung nya Kyuhyun dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Leeteuk "hyung.. jangan keras kepala" Kyuhyun memutar tubuhnya agar memudahkannya menggendong Leeteuk di belakang. Dengan sedikit paksaaan Kyuhyun memegang tubuh Leeteuk dan menaikan ke punggung nya

"Kyu~ a-aku masih bisa berjalan" ucap Leeteuk lagi "kau bisa menurunkan ku, aku berat Kyu"

Kyuhyun tidak menuruti perkataan Leeteuk dan tetap menggendong Leeteuk menuju dorm "Kyuhyun"

"tidak hyung... kali ini biarkan aku menopang tubuh mu. Kau lelah hyung jadi jangan memaksakan diri" Kyuhyun menghela nafas "selama ini kau selalu ada jika aku merasa lelah, sekarang gantian. Aku akan berada di sisi hyung jika hyung lelah. Aku hanya bisa memberikan punggung ku yg kecil ini untuk mu hyung, jadi biarkan aku menggendong mu seperti ini jika kau lelah"

Leeteuk tersenyum dan mengeratkan lingkaraan tangan nya di leher Kyuhyun sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun "terima kasih Kyu.. jeongmal gumawo. Aku menyayangi mu.. miahne jika selama ini aku bukan hyung yg baik untuk mu"

"terima kasih.. evil Kyu." lanjut Leeteuk dan setelah itu mata Leeteuk perlahan terpejam sempurna. Hembusan nafas Leeteuk menerpa Leher Kyuhyun membuat namja itu tersenyum menandakan hyung nya tidur dengan nyaman di punggung nya yg kecil. "aku juga menyayangi mu kok.. juga yg lain. aku selalu ada untuk mu hyung. tinggal katakan kau lelah dan aku dengan senang hati menggendong mu agar kau tidak lelah lagi" gumam nya sendirian.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu dorm lalu berjalan menuju kamar Leeteuk, namja itu merebahkan tubuh Leeteuk di kasur. Melepaskan sepatu Leeteuk dan menyelimutinya " tidur yg nyenyak hyung" Kyuhyun mengecup kening Leeteuk "mimpi indah angel hyung"


End file.
